violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts To: Yoshinface/Chapter 6
Usna: Well, it's been over a year since Kid has updated this series. I've been waiting patiently '''for him to update, and now that 2020 had arrived, I don't think he's gonna continue reading this "fanfic". And I don't blame him! Since I hate myself, I'm going to continue reading this! ''lord please save me...'' It is 10:00 AM in the morning. Yoshino and Leatherface had fled the motel and are driving at the rural road once again. Usna: Surprisingly, the police doesn't know about their ghetto presence! "Have you found out where we're going?", Yoshino asked. Usna: We're going to Iran so when Trump sends the nukes, we can stop contaminating the world with our breaths! "I found a good spot we can hide out in. It's a place called Carlsbad in New Mexico. We can go hide out there because of its isolation and we won't have to worry about anyone finding us.", Leatherface said. Usna: Carlsbad, New Mexico? Isn't that in California? "That's ironic, considering we were originally planning on going to New Mexico!", joked Yoshino. Usna: 10/10 story writing. However, the joking had stopped when they heard a car beeping. When Leather turned around, he could see a unknown driver signalling to pull over. Leatherface complies and pulls the truck over. Usna: The people in the car were Chris Hansen and Steve Wilkos, and they confronted Leatherfuck and put his ass in jail! When the driver got out of the car, Leatherface was shocked of its appearance. It wasn't human. It was a monster with green fur with a yellow horn on top of its head and with brown arms and legs. Its eyes were black and had a pink smile with an anime accent on it. Usna: It's a furry! "Who the hell are you?", Leatherface asked. "Name's Assistir. And the girl on the passenger seat is Choisuji.", said Assistir. Usna: Choisuji sounds like an anime character name. Am I right, fanfic? When Choisuji got out, she was a girl no older than 16, with an appearance of a little girl. She had red hair that is pinned with a yellow sunflower with leaves on it. She had a white shirt on with a blue bow with it and a short skirt. Usna: I knew it. A furry and weeaboo stop pedophilia? How weird... "Say, you look an awful lot familiar. Aren't you that same girl who went missing?", Choisuji questioned. Usna: IT'S THEM!!! NOW TAKE HER AWAY!!! Yoshino blushed from the wording. Usna: She must've felt triggered from that. "U-uh... no! I-I don't know what you're talking about!", exclaimed Yoshino. "Hey what's going on?", Leatherface asked. Usna: Your ass is about to be taken away, that's whats going on! "Don't give us any shit.", said Assistir, "We know where Yoshino is. Now tell us, where are the other 4?" Usna: Just pull a 6IX9INE, sir, and this will all be over. "I don't know what you're talking about!", said Leatherface. "Fine then, you left us no choice...", said Choisuji. Usna: The furry and weeaboo give Leatherfuck a taste of his own medicine! And with that, Assistir went to the passenger door and yanked Yoshino out. Leatherface, shocked at this, pushes Choisuji out the way and tackles Assistir. Usna: And so begins the torture of me hoping these two are stopped, but having them shattered by some shitty comeback scene. No wonder Kyle stopped reading this! "GET OFF OF ME!!! WE'RE TAKING HER BACK!!!", yelled Assistir. "LET HIM GO!!! AND YOU BETTER NOT HURT HIM!!!", shouted Choisuji. "HELP ME!!!", lashed Yoshino. Usna: Get away before he gets the chainsaw! Leatherface, at this point, ran into the back, and pulled out a chainsaw and turned it on. Usna: ... "HOLY SHIT!!!", Choisuji yelled as she tried to get away, but she trips and falls. Leatherface took this as an advantage and stabbed her with the chainsaw. Choisuji screamed as her insides were getting shredded before she quickly took her last breath and left the world in a painful, violent death. Usna: RIP weeaboo character. At you tried to stop the sick fuck. Assistir and Yoshino had both seen this, and Assistir had lost his cool. He grabbed Yoshino and got a knife and pointed it at her throat. Usna: Threaten to slit the throat of a 14 year old girl that you're trying to save from some sick bastard. I'm sure that's gonna work out well! "I swear, you take another step, and she will be gone for good!",Assistir said. "DON'T HURT HER!!!", Leatherface yelled. Usna: Just do it... "It's okay. We're going now...", Assistir said as he put Yoshino in the backseat and went inside and turned on the car. Usna: And so Yoshino got placed in a foster care family and lived a happy life, while Bubba-Bastard is rotting in prison. What an amazing en- But Leatherface had other plans. When the timing was right, Leatherface used his chainsaw to slice the gasoline tank open. Yoshino saw this as her chance and bailed out of the car. Assistir meanwhile, was confused of the bail-out. But by the time he found out what was going on, it was too late. The car had exploded, and killed Assistir in the fire. Usna: ...spoke too soon... Leatherface watched as the fire burned, before he went to Yoshino. She was okay, but her knee was bleeding slightly from the impact of the concrete road. Usna: Aw, do you need to go to the emergency room? "It's okay. We got them now. Now let's go straight to Carlsbad.", Leather said as he carried Yoshino to her seat and drove off. Usna: I wonder how Angry Grandpa feels about these two getting away once again... However, what Leatherface didn't know is that Assistir and Choisuji both worked as undercover cops in the state of Texas. Their pockets both have a 24/7 recording device on them. And at their headquarters in Houston, the team had hear every bit of the pain and destruction Yoshino and Leatherface had caused. Usna: God bless those odd pair of officers. "Soon, we will get Yoshino back to her home safely. And then we will find out where the other 4 went!", said an unknown worker. Usna: I have a feeling that won't be the case... With that, the areas of West Texas and New Mexico were put on a child abduction alert. And the state polices were working on trying to recover Yoshino and prosecuting Leatherface. Usna: They better hurry up and get to Carlsbad, and not the one in California! '''Next chapter is gonna be crazy. You wait till you see it! Usna: I swear, if Yoshino and Leatherfuck "do it", then I'm gonna have to go to Iran and get nuked myself! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko